Safe and Sound
by talking to myself that's chaos
Summary: "Just close your eyes, The sun is going down, You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound.."


**Note: This story takes place in Gretna, VA. It's a small town, google it.**

**Drake Bell as Drake Diamond**

**I don't have a face for Chase.**

**Brunette Jennifer: Jennifer Long**

**Curly Jennifer: Jennifer Smith**

**Blonde Jennifer: Jennifer Pickett**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the boys...**

**http :/ . com /cgi/set?id=41408749 (**Chase's outfit. Remove spaces.**)**

**NO POV!:**

_**Bleep, Bleep, Bleep!**_

"Ugh…" James Diamond groaned as he slammed down on the alarm. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and threw a pillow at his little sister, Chase. "Go away…" Chase moaned, "It's too early…" James laughed, "Chase, we have to go to school." Chase moaned again, but threw her legs over the side of her crib-like bed, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Her stormy, glassy, gray orbs stared at the door, as if she was waiting for something.

After five minutes, Chase sighed and got off the bed. She slowly walked into the bathroom, changed into her jean shorts and tank top. Chase grabbed her turquoise cowboy boots and slipped them on. Her legs, like her face, were covered with freckles. Chase pulled a plaid pink shirt over her tank top and walked down the stairs that lead up to hers and James' room.

She saw James and her oldest brother, Drake, making breakfast for themselves. "Mornin' Chase. I got your toast out. We got more Country Crock." Chase smiled, and grabbed her Texas Toast and Country Crock from the fridge and put the toast in the toaster. She sat down at the table and waited for it to pop. The toast popped up and Chase spread the butter. Chase ate her toast and then ran outside to her puppy, Frodo.

She let him out of his cage, and laughed as he ran out to the horses. Chase heard James start his pickup, so she kissed Frodo goodbye, and ran over to the truck.

James had thier bags sitting next to them, and when Chase got in, he stomped on the gas and drove to Chatham High.

**~~~~~~AT LUNCH:~~~~~~**

Logan Mitchell, Camille Roberts, Carlos Garcia, Jennifer Pickett and Stephanie King walked over to the table where James & Chase were sitting. Chase was eating an orange and James was poking at his salad. Camille sat next to Chase, Logan sat next to Camille, Carlos sat next to James and Stephanie sat in between them. Chase finished her orange, then collapsed onto the table.

James poked her with a spork.

Chase put her head down into her arms, which were crossed and laying gently on the table. Minutes passed, with no words from Chase, so everyone figured she had fallen asleep.

Then, it happened.

Jo Taylor, the brunnette Jennifer and the curly Jennifer walked up and started to bitch at Camille and Stephanie.

"Hey geeks."

"Why don't you go back to Loserville where you belong?"

Chase popped her head up, letting her naturally perfect, chesnut curls fly around her face like butterflies.

"Why don't you sluts go back to whoreville with that jackass, Knight? I mean, he is your pimp.. Right?"

Chase's tone was harsh and bitter. The girls scoffed and walked off.

Everyone at their table looked at Chase, who had looked down. She whispered, "Son of a bitch.." It was silent for a few minutes.. Until Carlos poked Chase with a stick. "Hey ChaseBear..." She didn't respond.

Chase sighed, "I seriously need Shane here. I can't stand it anymore." "Chase.." Camille started. "No, Camille! I'm serious, I can't do this anymore!" Chase said, almost angrily. "Chase..." James said, "You know what Shane's doing is for good, right?" Chase sighed one last time before picking up her messenger bag, and getting up to go see the guidance counselor.

"I know what Shane is doing is for the best, but I feel lost without him..." Chase said softly, looking down to her lap. Mrs. Wainwright, the guidance counselor, pulled the girl's chin up to look at her. "Chase, I know what you're going through, and trust me it's going to get better." Chase looked at her, and whispered. "Why did he have to go to war though? Why couldn't he have just stayed here?" Mrs. Wainwright looked at her, "You know why, Chase. Now you should get back to homeroom. It's almost time to go home." Chase sighed and picked up her bag. "Thanks Mrs. Wainwright. Have a good evening." "You too Chase."

****As Chase walked to homeroom, things started moving slower and slower. She looked around and sighed, as the final bell rang. James met up with Chase, and they walked out to the pickup. The two rode home in silence. When they got home, Drake was nowhere to be found.

The phone rang, and James answered it. Chase listened in on her phone silently.

"Hello?" James said.

"Is this the Diamond residence?" A man's voice replied.

"Yes. Why?"

"Shane Diamond was killed in action today at 13:01."

Chase dropped her phone and fell down to the floor, immediately sobbing.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

**AN: So... Review? :3**


End file.
